roguegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough:Rogue Galaxy/part 1
"The war that divides the galaxy has cast its dark shadow upon the distant desert planet rosa. Higly valued for its natural resources, Rosa has been put under direct control of the Longardian Fedaration in an attempt to prevent invasion by the Draxian empire. Under Longardia’s watchful eye, the enslaved Rosans now find themselves forbidden to leave the planet…" Salgin Treasure: Salgin After the opening scene you will immediately enter a tutorial base battle alongside; Hooded Man. Pay attention to the Basic Battle Controls to win the fight. After the battle backtrack towards the church. Open the chest on the right outside the church for Crest x2. Go inside the church and turn left for another chest. This one contains Potion x3. Back outside cross the bridge for another short explanation about Transporters. For now only bother with saving the game. You can teleport back and forth when you have touched other Transporters. Consider Item Storage as a backpack! Run a few steps ahead for another tutorial. Remember, if you must escape from a battle you need to run away from the enemies to trigger the escape option. Take a left ahead and run towards the dead end path. Two chests here; one requires the Star Key so leave this one. Open the next one for Potion x3. Return to where the paths split and go right this time. Straight ahead is another chest with Stone x1. You can use this item in Jaster’s Revelation (from menu) to let him learn Flash Sword. Such abilities can be used during battles to boost your attack. Enter the house on left. On your immediate left is another chest that requires a key so you will have to leave this one also instead take the stairs and climb the ladder. Open the chest above for Heal. Return outside and continue on this path until a scene unfolds. Keep going forward; jump into river and pull yourself on the other side. On the left side are two chests with Powder x2 and Potion x3. Keep going forward for another scene. Jaster will obtain the Seven-Star Sword (Desert Seeker) and Battle Recorder during the scene. After the scene Simon and Steve will join your party. You can set your ally behavior during a battle from Menu > Strategy. Throughout the game new members will join your party. Rogue Galaxy is such a game where your allies’ weapons, revelations and strategy matters. You would always want to get the best weapons for your allies and have them learn their abilities as soon as possible. There will never be a time when Jaster leaves your party so prioritize his revelation over others. Now about the Battle Recorder you received recently; this item records past battles which are eventually turn into points. You can exchange your hunting points via Transporters to increase your hunter rank. The house on the right has another chest that requires the Sun Key. In the same house ascend the ladder for a chest that contains Healing x1. Return outside and go towards the next Transporter. Enter the house nearby for another chest Potion x2. You can buy healing items from the shopkeeper if you need to. Leave and check on your right for a chest with Bangle x1. Keep following the path until you arrive near some boxes. You have to jump on them and pull yourself on the path above then jump on the other side. At the other side checks on the left for a chest with Stone x1. Continue down the path until you reach another chest with Heal x1. Save at the next Transporter. There’s a boss battle ahead so to be on the safe side consider gaining 1 or 2 levels. As for abilities Jaster’s Flash Sword will be enough but you can also have your companions learn any abilities possible on their revelations. Proceed towards the double doors for a scene. After the scene you can either go after Simon and Steve to complete the current chapter or stay to do some optional tasks. To progress the story simply run towards the big doors (south) and talk to Katahari. Give him 200 Zehn to complete Chapter 1. Salgin Residential Area Treasure: Salgin Residential Area Optional